A New World
by maydayporque
Summary: This is my own personal AU. It will eventually contain some Male on Male boyfriends (Shion and Nezumi). It centers around Shion who can't remember anything before last year and was relocated when he was 11 years old to a new area. He now lives with his abusive foster father, Takuro, and Takuro's busy wife, Yuffie. WARNINGS: Yaoi, self-harm, sexual abuse, physical abuse.
1. Morning Routine

AN: So I have edited Ch1. I know it's probably kinda confusing and I'm sorry, but I didn't proofread my first version very well. . Sorry! This is the last update for sure on Ch.1. If I decide to update it more, I'll upload a different version or something. I'm just trying to get my thoughts clearly on paper. c':

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Paranoia overtook me for a moment, before I realised it was just another one of those dreams…

They've been going on for awhile, although lately have been more detailed. They always start at the same place, but get longer and more in depth with every night that passes.  
I rubbed my eyes sleepily then checked the small alarm clock next to my bed. It read 6:32AM in bright red letters. I don't want to, but I know I should get up and start my day. After all, I don't want to ruin my attendance any more than I already have.

I dragged myself to the small bathroom the three of us shared. I brushed my teeth, staring at my reflection. I glanced down at my scars. Instantly I felt a pang of hurt deep in my chest and looked away, directing my attention back to my face and hair. Takuro limited me on water supply, so I'd have to settle with splashing a handful of water on my face and trying to calm down my hair with a comb. I had grown used to this lifestyle; no breakfast, not being able to shower daily, and dealing with my abusive foster father's limitations, restrictions and rules. This morning probably wouldn't be any different from every other morning here. It's a repeated cycle of school, sex, sleep, (not necessarily in that order) and repeat. I was like a slave to him and I hated it.

I clenched my teeth and tightened my grip on the brush.

Kill me.

I spat out the excess toothpaste angrily into the sink. Then, I grabbed a random shirt that didn't look or smell too dirty and threw it on. I also found a pair of jeans, not the cleanest, but close enough and slid those on too. I exited the bathroom, buttoning up my pants and looking around, making sure the coast was clear.

I crept down the stairs quietly; I don't want to wake the person who made my mornings like this. Tiptoeing my way across the floor, I only manage to wrap my hand around the doorknob before I hear my foster father's cracked, uneven voice say my name. "Shiiion…"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. He was at the top of the stairs, peeking out of his bedroom door. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Yes, sir?" I answered, but knew I wasn't going to like what he had to say. It was never anything good.

"C'mere. I have a surprise for you." Nailed it.

"What is it sir?" I hesitate, holding onto a small sliver of hope he wouldn't do 'it' to me again... The odds were against me, but there's always a chance right?

"A surprise! The fuck you think? Stupid kid." He growled back at me. My eyes widened in fear. "Get up here. Now." The command was emphasized by a large, chubby finger pointing in the direction of his room. I wanted to vomit… This was definitely no surprise.  
"Yes, sir." I whisper as I make my way to the stairs and up to his room. I already knew where this was going. It's like a morning routine. He grinned at me as I passed by him. I felt his eyes scope down the back of my body.

"You know what to do, Shion."

I glanced back at him, feeling tears well up in my eyes. Takuro was still smiling just as brightly as before. His expression was one of a child getting his way, but he was no child by any means. He was a disgusting, sick-in-the-head grown man who knew what was right and wrong, yet had no guilt in the acts he was about to commit.

"Yes, sir…"

I stripped naked, laid on the bed and waited. He never took long when these things happened, but I knew to mentally prepare myself. Things like this tend to put an emotional toll on people.

I heard unzipping pants and a belt buckle clinking as it fell to the hardwood floor. Seconds later, I felt him violate me for what felt like the millionth time since I had begun living here. A low moan emitted from him as I cringed in discomfort. I felt like a piece of meat. His own private piece of meat to use and abuse to his hearts content. A tear slid down my face onto the bed. I couldn't help but moan during his thrusts… I knew it was disgusting and wrong but my body was betraying me. On the inside, it hurt not only physically, but emotionally too. Sighing, I calmed myself and closed my eyes, thinking of a better life; with sunshine and a mom and a dad that loved me. I imagined us playing outside at a park or racing after an ice cream truck. I imagined me graduating, top of my class and hearing people cheer my name. Happy memories I've never and probably won't ever experience.

I'd be late for school.  
Again.

I heard one more gurgly moan flow out of Takuro's mouth that snapped me out of my thoughts. I was back to real life, and realized what was happening.

I shivered as I felt him finish inside and pull out of me.

I heard him rustling his clothes and a thud next to me. I felt a large indent next to me. I laid there naked and allowed myself to doze. He was snoring, but it was peaceful for now...

Hours later…

I opened my eyes. I didn't want to move, but knew I had to, soon. After staring at the ceiling for a few moments, I felt around for anything in arms reach.

That monster was gone.

I sat up and glanced around the room. Takuro must have gone to work. I suddenly felt a throb of pain go through me. My whole body ached. Looking down at my naked body, I noticed green and purple bruises on my hips and thighs. There were lines from his fingernails digging into my flesh circling the bruises. The older, fading bruises and my own self infliction marks made it look even worse. I looked horrible.

I felt tears again. Emotions were building up. I wasn't sure what exactly I was feeling. All I knew was that I hated myself.

It was all my fault. Tears streamed down my face.

I needed something. There's something missing, but I can't figure out what… I just want something to get rid of these feelings. Anything…

I wanted to cut myself. I gripped onto the bed sheets tightly and clenched my teeth. I screamed at the top of my lungs, letting out my frustration.

I inhaled slowly, then exhaled. "Relax." I whisper to myself. I stood slowly and limped around the room, searching for my clothes. I dressed myself cautiously. I was very sore. I didn't bother covering my own scars. It was Takuro's marks I needed to worry about. Those were the ones that would get questions.

I didn't like it, but theres nothing I can do about it. I had no other options but to hide it and hope someday Takuro would slip up and get caught.

This was my life.

Solemnly, I grabbed my book bag and went downstairs, continuing my slow route to the door. I didn't know what time it was, but I didn't care. School was the closest thing to an escape I had.  
School was what I was good at. I'd probably even be in accelerated classes if my attendance wasn't so terrible.

But I have no way of escaping this vicious circle.  
Therefore, things won't change.

I'm 12 years old now. I have a long ways to go before I get a chance at freedom.

But… I don't know if I can survive much longer.

I needed something to depend on, to hang on to...


	2. Prostitute

I stepped onto the cracked, cement steps leading down our driveway. Normally, I'd take the city bus, but I was later than usual today which meant I had to walk. I made my way to the sidewalk and took a right. I pressed the button at the crosswalk, making sure to pay attention to the cars (this was a busy street after all). I went mostly straight from here on, with only a few turns. I knew this route well. Come to think of it, I wonder when I last rode the bus? Recently I've been showing up late almost every day…

I sighed and thought about the consequences that lay ahead of me. I knew the school would punish me for being late again. It was probably just a lecture and a detention, but I'm gonna run out of chances soon. I also didn't like that it'd be on my record… I wanted a scholarship. My chances of going to college were already slim to none just because of my money issue. I didn't have a job, my bus pass was funded by the school, and I survived off food stamps and a monthly income of $100 from the adoption agency I came from.

That was pity money.

Someday I planned on being a biologist. It'd make good money, but that's not the only reason I wanted to go into that field. I wanted to make an impact on the world and their studies… I wanted to be somebody someday.

I looked ahead of me. I had gone quite a distance; I was almost to the edge of the park. I smiled to myself and increased my pace, stopping only for a few seconds to open the entrance's gate. I shut it behind me and kept running, the thought of a possible scholarship encouraging me to get to school as soon as possible. I had to stay positive right?

Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw two figures, too far away to distinguish. I kept moving forward. I was being cautious. I really didn't need to be taken in by the police for truancy, especially right now. That'd only make the situation worse…

Finally the figures were getting clearer. Ahead of me was what appeared to be a young girl, about my age, talking to a man who had to be in his 40's at least under a shady tree. Normally no one was here at this time, especially other kids my age. Maybe the man was her father and they were talking about something important? Confused, I gawked at the couple. She wasn't facing me, but the girl had medium length navy blue hair with a flower pin attached to the left side of her hair. A pastel yellow and pink camisole hung from her shoulders, and a pleated blue skirt wrapped around her hips. She also wore thigh high white stockings and pink sneakers with multi-colored laces. Her skin was darker than mine, but not by more than two shades. She had an even complexion and she was slim and delicate looking. She was truely beautiful...

My face was turning pink. The more I looked at her, the prettier she became.

If only I could see her face.

And I made a decision that wasn't like me at all. I quickly searched for a place to hide. For some reason, I was drawn to her. I looked around and saw a fairly good hiding spot; an old oak tree. I ran to it and crouched behind it, trying to conceal myself as much as possible. I was probably only about 15 meters away from them by now.

I could barely hear what they were saying. I heard quiet murmurings and assumed they must be doing something secretive. I couldn't help my curiosity and peeked over the side of the tree, trying to get a good view. She looked like she was nodding her head as more whispers came from the man. Her hair bounced as she nodded with more vigor. She's so cute…  
Then, she unexpectedly turned her head. She glanced around, her beautiful face neutral until she spotted me. She stared blankly for a few moments.

Crap.

Her face cracked into a sadistic smirk. She knew she caught me. Turning back to the man, she snaked her hands around his neck and pressed her chest against him. I saw her lips move, sensually forming words I couldn't hear. He smiled, digging in his pockets and pulling out some cash. She snagged it with feminine fingers and stuffed it in her shirt. Then, without missing a beat, she put her back to him and bent over, pulling up her skirt and exposing herself to him. My eyes widened.

What the hell?!

I knew there was a lot of prostitution going around but she looked so young…

The mysterious man stared her down with the eyes of a carnivore. He sloppily undid his pants, just enough for his manhood to stick out. He stroked himself a few times, until he was hard enough to press inside of her. I heard a faint groan and my eyes darted over to her face. I was too busy panicking earlier to notice how beautiful her eyes were. She was staring directly at me with those glossy silver globes, piercing into me like a knife. I felt like a deer in headlights. She also had a look of ecstasy displayed across her face, yet she was still smirking. My face turned redder than it ever had before, and I felt myself get hard. I heard another faint moan slip through her lips and I shivered.

Oh god. I thought I was gonna cum right there.

My eyes were glued to her hands now, gliding smoothly up her smooth legs until they disappeared under her skirt. I saw one of her hands moving rhythmically as the other one stroked the inside of her thigh.  
I gulped as my own hand mirrored hers, and for the first time in a long time, I freely touched myself.

Her eyes closed and her legs spread wider, giving her more room. After a few more hand movements, she removed them. Her fingers were covered in a sticky fluid. She brought a hand up to her mouth, licking and sucking them clean of her juices.

My hand moved faster, my breathing getting more and more uneven.

She opened her eyes again, her smirk growing in size. She knew what she was doing to me.

She ran her hands down the front of her body until her fingers were holding the edges of her skirt.

Was she gonna do what I thought she was gonna do?

She lifted the ends of her skirt, as if she was curtseying, her upper thighs revealed. I bit my lip in anticipation, palming my erection through my pants even harder. I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned, I was so close. I forced my eyes open and peered back over the tree.

Her skirt was lifted all the way up, but what I saw wasn't anything I was expecting.

She was a he.

But I was too far gone. My cum splashed over my hands, despite seeing his dripping erection. I dropped to my knees, letting the euphoria wash over me. After a few moments, I glanced back over to him.

He was grinning like the chesire cat.

Dammit.


	3. Meeting Rat

AN: Alright! Another update. c: I know this one took me a little while, but I'm transitioning schools so I haven't had too much time to write. Gotta focus on my studies and stuff! But anyway, here's chapter 3. Please review so I know what you guys think!

Also, Thank you for taking the time to read up to this point and being patient with me. I appreciate it. ^^

The embarrassment I feel now was far different from the embarrassment I felt when I was with my foster father.

All I could do was sit there with my pants around my knees and gawk. He looked like he was about to bust out laughing. Actually, I bet if he wasn't in the midst of sex, he probably would have. I noticed his lips twitch between half fake and half real moans. It was almost futile for him to contain himself, yet the man above him didn't even notice.

I glared and with the speck of dignity I had left, I pulled up my pants and prepared myself to leave.

But then, realisation hit me. I had to walk in their direction to get to school. Therefore…

I couldn't leave.

I didn't want to get caught by that old man. He wasn't only an adult, he was twice my size. What if he turned me in to the police or beat me up or something? I'd never hear the end of it from Takuro. A deadly shiver went down my spine as his name and images of this morning flashed through my mind. I pinched my cheek, snapping myself out of it; now was definitely not the time to think about that. I had to focus on not being seen. I tried not to look back at them, but it was almost impossible with how loud a certain blue-haired boy was being!

I couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose or not. My curiosity was eating at me. I really wanted to look even if I'd regret it.

Then I got to thinking… Despite being a boy, he was really beautiful. He had a pretty face, flawless skin, and a body most girls would die for. His eyes were a unique color too. I've never seen such gorgeous silver eyes in my life. I sighed, bowing my head. Even if he is attractive, he's playing games with my head. It wouldn't end well if I fell for him. He wouldn't like me like that anyway. All he seems to care about is sex and money (which isn't something I'm willing to provide).

Unless he has some sort of meaning behind it? Was he making money this way because it's the only way he knows…?

A loud moan startled me and I quickly looked in the direction it came from. I saw the older man standing droopily over the other male. He was wearing a business suit so he must work for some kind of corporation. The man put his member away and straightened his tie as the navy blue haired boy smoothed down his skirt and readjusted his camisole. It must have been pulled loose by the older man when I wasn't paying attention. I blushed again. That sounded so weird in my head!

I saw the old man's lips move. I listened closely, hardly catching anything he was saying. The boy faced him and leaned to the side, putting his hand on his hip. The man pulled out a business card and handed it to the boy. I could only hear a few words:

"Call later… " More words and a smile. "... Eve."

Eve. I feel like I've heard that name before. Maybe he's just a popular prostitute or something? I swore I overheard some high school boys mentioning that name a couple days back.

I shoved that thought to the back of my mind. I'd rather pay attention now and not miss anything. I want to figure out who this person his. I'm just going to assume this boys name is Eve.

Eve smiled, flashing his clear white teeth. He accepted the card and daintily stuck it into his camisole, sending the older man a flirty gaze. Eve spoke softly, moving his lips sensually. I tried reading his lips but he was talking too fast.  
The man chuckled, holding his stomach. "Eve! You're such a card!" He said loudly between breaths.

He started walking away now waving at Eve. Eve waved back with a girlish smile and a cute, "bye-bye!"

Suddenly, the blue haired boy turned around and faced me. He shot me a smirk and I debated what to do. I stood and picked up my bag, keeping eye contact with the boy. I didn't know if I could trust him...

"Hey!"

What does he want? Why does he still want to keep messing with me? He started walking towards me. I backed away, defensively. After all, I don't know what kind of person he is when he's not being a prostitute. And that's not a good way to start.

"... What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I glared at him. "Aren't you?"

He laughed. "Me? Go to school? You're funny!"

So he's a truant.

He wiped away a tear that formed in his eye from laughing. "You never answered my question." His face was stoic suddenly. I wonder how he could change expressions so fast?

"Why are you here? Do you always come here and jack off or is this a new routine of yours?"  
He crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the tree.

I blushed. "S-Shut up! At least I'm not the one exposing myself in a public park for a dirty old man!"

Wrong move. Eve's face contorted into anger. He gripped the collar of my shirt and lifted. He was smaller than me, but obviously had the strength to counter it.  
"Don't fucking judge me! You exposed yourself as much as I did!"

He pulled my face close to his and glared at me with his silver shimmering orbs. They captured rage, swirling with a tint of sadness and insecurity. They reminded me of a shiny silver sea trapped inside two miniature globes, trying to escape… He looked like he was about to cry.

I gave him a stern look and gently grazed the hand holding me captive softly with my own.

"Don't cry, Eve…"

He loosened his grip slightly, his eyes widened. He was silent for a moment, and I swore I saw a tear drip down, but I couldn't tell for certain.

I smiled sheepishly; It was only a little twitch at the sides of my mouth. But as soon as he saw it, his cheeks turned pink and he pushed me onto the ground. I fell with a thud, right on my tailbone. "Ow!" I lost grip of my bag resulting in the majority of my papers and books scattering onto the grass. I glared up at him. He towered over me with hands on his hips. He was smirking again. Maybe he had some domination complex or something.

"What was that for?" I asked, annoyed. For a minute I couldn't stand; he knocked the wind out of me.

"That's not my name."

I was confused. "What?"

He sighed, as if the answer was obvious. "Eve's only my name when I'm doing those types of things…"

"What's your real name then?" I wondered as I started to collect my things. He seemed to think about this as though it was a difficult question. Then again, he seemed to be irritated with my questions.

"... You can just call me Rat. That's what people around here call me."

"Rat?"

"Yep. That's ma' name."

"Okay…" What a strange name. I felt like I'd heard it before though. I wonder where...

"Well, my name's Shion." I stood up, book bag hanging over my shoulders. I held out my hand and he tensed. I expected a handshake, but all I got was a long, untrusting stare. He almost looked nervous. I put my hand back to my side and I saw him relax. There was an awkward silence then. It must've only lasted a minute but it felt like an hour. He avoided eye contact with me, but I could tell he was watching my every move out of his peripheral.  
"... You should get to school." He finally said, picking at the edges of his skirt. His eyes, still avoiding me.

"But," I started. "What about you?"

"school isn't important to me." He stared down at the ground. "I have enough problems. I don't need school to interfere. Plus, it's a waste of time. I could be making money instead of sitting in a classroom for hours-"

"School _is_ important! How are you ever going to get out of this place?!" I interrupted with disbelief.

He twitched, glossy silver orbs' attention on me. His eyebrows furrowed, "You seriously think you can escape by going to a school they control? You're easy brainwash material, Shion."

His eyes were boring into my skin. It felt like he was piercing me with them. His tone was supposed to be harsh, but it came out wavering. He was strong and kept his stance though.

"You don't really think that do you, Rat?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He was serious, his glare intense. Was I really prying too much…? I wanted to know what reasons he had. I could make all the assumptions I wanted, but I wouldn't know the truth. I wanted to know more about him...

He turned away from me, cutting off the conversation. "I have to go. Get to school." He bolted in the opposite direction. I stood there, dumbly. And at that moment, I didn't know what to do.

But thinking back on it, I should have ran after him.


End file.
